Modern motor vehicles frequently contain multiple computer systems, each of which is responsible for performing a particular function and storing particular pieces and/or sets of data. For example, many automobiles include such systems as voice control systems, navigation systems, and mobile communication systems. The use of multiple computer systems within a motor vehicle allows for the partitioning of data between the systems, which in turn enables each individual system to concentrate on a particular function or group of related functions. The partitioning of data between systems frequently necessitates communication between the various systems in order to handle data input or to provide meaningful data output. That is, when a function or event requires the involvement of multiple vehicle systems, the appropriate systems frequently need to interact with each other to assemble an appropriate response. Consequently, in motor vehicles employing multiple vehicle system architectures, various vehicle systems are often arranged in a manner that allows communication between the various systems by way of system interfaces.
Recent advances in technologies relating to geographical position determination and compact computer displays have led to the incorporation of graphical navigation systems into motor vehicles. These systems utilize map data to provide users with driving instructions and general navigational information. As such, these systems offer great assistance and convenience to drivers.
Voice recognition technology provides a method of data input that allows a driver to interact with a computer system through voice commands. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,521 to Ishii et al. describes an arrangement in which a voice control system is integrated with a navigation system, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In an arrangement of multiple computer systems that are interrelated, one challenge to successful implementation is the ability to synchronize data between the systems. This challenge is particularly prominent in an architecture involving telematics and multi-media systems, such as navigation systems and voice recognition because of the complexity of data typically involved and the need for rapid updating of data. A voice control system typically assigns a brief sample of the user's voice to relevant data, such as a phone number or geographical position. In a multiple vehicle system architecture that includes both a voice control system and a navigation system, navigation data can be stored in one computer system, while data related to the voice control system can be stored separately. This partitioning of data between two systems allows the systems to make efficient use of their memory and also permits the systems to focus on a narrow function or task.
In an arrangement such as that mentioned above, the brief samples of voice that represent other data are commonly referred to as nametags. Due to the use of nametags, synchronization of data between the two systems is essential to ensure accurate and reliable performance of the systems. If synchronization does not occur or is unreliable, the systems may not interact well, resulting in loss of the benefits conferred upon the arrangement by the partitioning of data between the two systems.
Consequently, there is a need for a method of synchronizing data between two systems in a multiple vehicle system architecture that ensures accurate and reliable performance of the two systems.